Red Sun, White Moon
by MatsumiSakuraBlossom
Summary: A secret society known as Sereitei was established by the goverment to promote peace and balance in the world. After being betrayed by 3 previous captains Sereitei takes in Hitsugaya, Toshiro. Who knew he would meet the fiesty Kurosaki, Karin. HitsuKarin.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Sun, White Moon**

**HitsuKarin**

**Chapter one**

**Ninth Division:** Kyubantai 九番隊

**Captain:** Kurosaki Karin 黒崎 夏梨

**Lieutenant: **Shuhei Hisagi 檜佐木 修兵

**Division specialty:** Gotei 13 Security force, Arts and Culture

**Insignia:** White poppy

**Insignia signifies:** Oblivion

**Division color: **Tenne (Brownish Orange)

**Tenth Division:** Jubantai 十番隊

**Captain: **Hitsugaya Toshiro 日番谷 冬獅郎

**Lieutenant:** Matsumoto Rangiku 松本 乱菊

**Insignia:** Daffodil

**Insignia signifies:** Mystery and Egoism.

**Division color:** Dark green

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story.

_Life is hard right up until the moment it isn't._

_- Sue Morter_

…

I saw the sparkling dust trail behind the hell butterfly as it made its way to me. Oh, I knew what was going on the moment I saw that little thing make its way to me while I was sitting on the balcony of my hotel reading some book I picked up at the airport. I lifted my arm from the arm of the lounge chair and stretched my index finger so the black thing could land on it and deliver its little message.

"To captain of the ninth division, Kurosaki, Karin, the sou-taicho requests you start packing your things and book a 3:30 p.m. (15:30) flight to Tokyo there will be an induction ceremony for a new captain." I groaned loudly, threw my head back in aggravation, and watched the ugliest butterfly I ever saw in my life fly away. I do not even think it was a butterfly, probably some moth.

Courtesy of Kurotsuchi.

I mean it looked like a butterfly, but then again who the hell knows what that creepy ass scientist makes anymore. I always kind of wondered how he looked like without all that makeup and whatever else he wears on his face and head.

Probably was not pretty at all.

I got up from the lounge chair and walked back into my bedroom. I threw my book onto the bed as well as the three suitcases I took with me. I hopped on the bed, grabbed my cell, and dialed the number for Japan Airlines to try to book a flight to Tokyo. I was all the way in Okinawa, had to go to Tokyo, that flight will take at least two freaking hours, so I won't be back in Sereitei till six providing the travel time it took to travel from Tokyo to the stupid isolated island called Sereitei.

All because of a stupid taicho induction ceremony, it isn't even a big deal.

The stupid old man just _had_ to request a god damn "urgent" meeting for all captains this evening. No, not like a reminder that there would be a meeting in a week or so, no it was this freaking evening while _I _was on _vacation_. I just might as well just stay my ass over there for the rest of my long ass life that awaits me.

Yep, I'm at least 100 years old thanks to my buddy Natsumi over there back in Sereitei. She begged me to take her with me, but really how would I look carrying around a 1,000-year-old looking samurai sword? Definitely be labeled a psychopath. That was actually Kenpachi, but let's not go there at this moment. A women's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Hello, Japan Airlines how may I help you?" About damn time, someone picked up the phone.

"I need a 3:30 p.m. (15:30) flight to Tokyo from Okinawa," I replied trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Hold on a moment please while we check," The sweet voice from the other line responded. Hurry up please before I go and punch the wall. "We have one seat available is that alright?"

"Yes that's just fine, thank you." I answered back to the women and pressed the end button before she could say anything. I would have waited for the "you're welcome" but I was really not in the mood. I could care less if I sound like a child, wouldn't you be pissed off too that you had to go back to work after the head boss granted a weeks' vacation without any interruptions? Of course, you would.

I finished packing my things; I just threw everything in, not caring if my dirty clothes mixed with my clean ones. I looked at the clock and it read 2:35 (14:35). Shit! I dusted off my white plain v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans and threw on a dark blue blazer as well. I threw my long black hair into a messy bun slipped my feet into my black boots grabbed all my luggage and ran down to lobby. Oh, I can just see it now.

A woman that appeared in her early 20's trampled a 10 year kid this morning around 2:40 (14:40).

I could care less really, it's not like I'm ever going to see these people again in my life.

I signed out, paid the bill, and literally flew through the door to a taxi and asking him to take me to the airport. Freaking pig couldn't close his mouth so I slapped the back of the seat in front of me to get back his attention. He started the car and drove off. I swear I can't go anywhere without a man drooling at me. I didn't even dress like a woman. I grew out of the tomboy stage around the time I was 16 although I go home and throw on long sporty shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I like the preppy style though it was more me. My sister is another story.

Shortly after that incident, I arrived at the small airport, checked myself in, and gave them my other two suitcases, keeping my smallest one with me and headed off to the assigned gate. They were already boarding by the time I got there. I gave them my boarding pass and ran down the hallway to the plane. Thank god, the flight attendant saw me or I would have been left here. I should have told them I missed the flight.

Damn.

I found my seat ignoring the stares of men and sat down. I rested my head against the seat and sighed avoiding the safety demonstration.

This was sure going to be a long day.

…

I walked to the gate and looked around remembering the last time I was here. After picking up my luggage, I walked off to the back of the airport where the plane to Sereitei would be. After arriving at the gate, I took out my ID to verify I was part of the secret society and not some imposter.

"Welcome aboard Kyubantai taicho Kurosaki, Karin, we've been expecting you," The men smiled at me and held the door open resisting the urge to deck him in the face I nodded at him and headed off to the private jet. It was just a plain looking white jet, but man was the inside nice, leather seats and everything. Then remembering why I was exactly on this cursed plane I just sat down on the leather couch and stretched my legs out. It would at least be an hour or so before I'm back home.

Yeah, with my crazy family.

Every day I see my father he tries to attack me, but I merely just punch him in the face, if it isn't me its Ichigo and that ends with them bickering like two schoolgirls.

I wonder how Yuzu is putting up with those two. Probably well since she just graduated from the Shino academy.

Despite us both being the same age, I started Shino academy way before Yuzu did. Apparently I was labeled a prodigy and compared to an older student that just graduated. I never figured out his or her name, not that I cared.

The plane landing on the runway alerted me out of my thoughts I held onto something trying not to fall. The plane stopped and I got my things ready to head off the plane. The door opened and I quickly made my way out my long black hair that was tied in a bun loosened. I made my way out of the small building out into the streets of Sereitei. The white walls actually hurt my eyes. Why was everything white anyways? Can't we have a variety of colors like blues, grays etc.? Whatever. Anyways, welcome to Seretei, a secret society established by the government of Japan where everyone here has reiatsu and a zanpkatou. Well you went to the Shino academy for all that. I headed to the ninth division barracks hoping to avoid my fuku-taicho. Luck was on my side that second as I slid open the shoji doors to my quarters and threw my bags onto the floor. I made my way to my room pulling out my shihakusho, hakama and taicho's haori and dressed myself. One of my sleeves of my shihakusho was cut off revealing a long black glove like Soi-fon's and I wore a sleeveless taicho's haori held with a thick red obi to hold Natsumi on my lower back like Soi-fon and Matsumoto. Could this secret society get anymore old fashioned? I mean it's the 21st century for goodness sakes! Well the sou-taicho is at least a 1,000 years old so no wonder its old fashioned here. Then I realized something.

I was freaking late.

I took my sweet time going to the first division's barracks and opened the great big ass red doors to the meeting hall. Everyone looked content except Kuchiki and Mayuri and the sou-taicho. Oh well, too bad the tight asses can deal with it.

"Nice for you to join us Karin-taicho," The sou-taicho's voice welcomed trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. I ignored him and took my place next to Kenpachi and Komamura.

"Now I know what I asked from all of you today I know was a little inconvenient," A little? "But I am happy to announce the induction of 10th squad's new taicho Hitsugaya Toushirou." The sou-taicho happy? What bull. The big mighty doors of the meeting room opened and revealed a short boy with silver hair and breathtaking teal eyes. I admit it the kid was good looking. He looked to be a bit younger than me and was pretty short for his age, but he was still taller than me. He bowed to us first and turned around and bowed to the sou-taicho and two shinigami carried the sleeveless taicho's haori with the kanji '10' and placed it on his back. Yes we call ourselves Shinigami although we're not dead, it's actually funny. The kid looked like another tight ass like Kuchiki and Mayuri. Great, just what we need another one. Oh, this was going to be great a tight ass like him with Matsumoto as his fuku-taicho I can't wait to see that. Oh, how I missed Matsumoto and her sake parties, I wonder how that's going to happen now.

Maybe I could help him out.

…

Soon the ceremony was over and I went and made my way to the tenth division's barracks to visit Matsumoto and the new kid taicho. I could hear Matsumoto already drunk and Hitsugaya's voice telling her if he found one more bottle of sake in his new desk he will burn it all up. Well not if he blew up the barracks first since alcohol could be highly flammable. I opened the door and found Matsumoto passed out on the couch already out from all the sake and an annoyed looking Hitsugaya at his desk already working on tomorrow's paperwork or the paperwork Matsumoto didn't do. Great, I have to start that tomorrow too.

"Kurosaki-taicho," He nodded his head and picked up the calligraphy brush, dipped it into the ink and began writing again, "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked in a flat tone coldness present in his voice. I ignored it and shrugged.

"I just thought I would fill you in on your lovely fuku-taicho and well everything else," He snickered a bit at the Matsumoto comment.

"Oh I already know. My dear aunt here is lazy as a sloth," He replied trying to hide the humor about the sloth comment. I almost laughed, almost if it not for the 'my aunt here…' thing.

"Aunt?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah she's my aunt, hard to believe I know, I also have a cousin here named Hinamori Momo."

Oh, Momo I completely forgot about her. I need to visit her tomorrow morning. I met Momo at Shino Academy as well as another friend, but that story is for another time. Momo, Matsumoto and I became good friends since I was a fuku-taicho one time before being recommended as a taicho they begged me to accept and I reluctantly did. I was happy with the position until it meant more freaking paperwork.

"Momo? I know her," I answered casually staring at Hitsugaya as his eyes never left the paper or desk at all.

"Hn," was the reply. What the hell kind of reply was that? I rolled my eyes. I hope he saw that.

"I'll take Matsumoto back to her room," I said and avoided his gaze over me. I saw him staring at me with interest, but I ignored it. I grabbed Matsumoto carried her back to her quarters after saying goodnight to the icy taicho and all I got was a grunt. I called him an asshole before I left and walked out.

Things definitely just got interesting.

…

**A/N: Done! Finally, I thought I would never finish that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this new HitsuKarin story of mine, I should have updated my other HitsuKarin story, but I'm not liking the way that one was coming out. All the information above is from b l e a c h. w i k i a . com except the quote. Anyway,**

**Review!**

**~MSB*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Sun, White Moon**

**HitsuKarin**

**Chapter two**

**Meanings:**

**Taicho: **Captain

**Fuku-Taicho: **Liuetenant.

**Sou-taicho: **Captain Commander

_A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.  
><em>-Jane Austen

…

I laid Matsumoto down on the small futon in her living quarters shortly after exiting the office of the new Jubantai taicho Hitsugaya, Toshiro. I remember the look of interest he gave me; it was as if he knew something about me. Well Momo was his cousin and Matsumoto with her big mouth of course probably would have had to at least tell him something about me. My relationship with Matsumoto is really no different than with Momo and Hikari. While Matsumoto is more like my second mother, she's like my best friend like Momo who was like a sister to me. Momo reminded of my sister Yuzu, very delicate, and kind-hearted but unlike Yuzu, Momo could beat you to a pulp if you pissed her off enough. Hikari is also like another sister to me, I met her in Shino academy a year before graduation. I only stayed in the academy for two years, I was offered to graduate in a year if I took the advance courses, but I refused. I graduated Shino academy with Hikari with ease. What I liked about Hikari was her seriousness and how independent she was, like me. I remember she beat up some kid who refused to respect me because I wasn't a noble. Hikari like me wasn't a noble, but came from the lower class. I respected her after that we still joke about till this day.

Matsumoto stirred a bit and burped. I sighed, I mean I don't have that much of manners, but at least I don't burp like that out loud. Maybe I'll ask her if she would like me to join her tomorrow evening for a drink. I really needed one.

The door slid open with such force I jumped slightly only to be greeted by the ice prince himself. He looked annoyed and angry as hell.

"Matsumoto!" He said through gritted teeth. I swear the room dropped down a few degrees.

"Oi if you're angry at least control your reiatsu!" I scowled. His fierce teal gaze met mine, "Can I help you?"

"Wake Matsumoto up, there's a whole load of paperwork under the couch." He replied a little more calmly then before.

"I'm afraid I can't, she's already out cold," I replied, it was already late and I could see the bags under Hitsugaya's eyes, "If you want I can help you complete them, you look like hell." I suggested, but I got up and headed out the door brushing pass Hitsugaya and heading back to his office not waiting for his answer. I could feel his eyes burning into my back as he watched me leave.

What the hell was with him staring at me?

…

3rd person narration

As he watched the Kyubantai taicho exit Matsumoto's quarters he sighed. She was just like what Matsumoto said. He heard the sheets move as Matsumoto sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Taicho?" She questioned a little out of place, "How did I end up here? Last time I remember I knocked out on the couch in the office."

"Kurosaki carried you to your quarters." He replied simply. Matsumoto stared at him confused, "Why that look? You shouldn't be passing out in there anyways." He stated irritably.

"Which Kurosaki? Karin?" Matsumoto questioned airily.

"Yes Karin." Matsumoto burst out laughing still clearly drunk after the answer.

"Oh now I have to buy her a drink, she always ends up bringing me back to my quarters after I pass out drunk," she calmed down from all the hysterics and eyed Hitsugaya curiously noticing his distant gaze at the floor, "Ne, what's wrong Taicho?"

"Nothing Matsumoto, get back to sleep I expect you up and early tomorrow morning finishing up the stacks of papers hidden all over the office." Matsumoto groaned loudly.

"You know Karin-chan isn't that bad." She replied reading her nephew clearly.

"Hn." He grunted and avoided her gaze.

"She may be a little rough around the edges and not care for formality at all, but she's been through a lot and worked hard for her position just like you did." Matsumoto pointed out, completely ignoring him.

"You make it sound like I'm interested in her." He said flatly.

"Oh, but you are Taicho!" She laughed, "Don't deny it, denial is the first stage; Karin-chan is probably one of the most desired women here."

"Whatever."

"Just give her a chance." Matsumoto sighed turned onto her side and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders, "goodnight Taicho." He sat there a while just thinking about anything. It was true he had an interest in Karin, but he wouldn't show it, well aside from staring at her constantly. He got up and made his way to the door and slid it open and swiftly walked out of the room oblivious to the huge grin plastered on Matsumoto's face.

…

Karin turned around from the large bookcase after hearing the door slide closed and a blank Hitsugaya entered the room and made his way to his desk paying no mind that she was in his office. She went back to scanning book titles she would look for in the library if they had them.

"You can take some if you want." Hitsugaya responded suddenly, noticing her scanning the bookcase.

"Are you sure? I could always go to the library and get them."

"Yeah just take some, I read mostly all those 4 times already." Hitsugaya said coolly picking up another stack of paperwork Karin organized for him on his desk.

"Alright," Karin answered grabbing a book and sitting down on the couch and put her legs up and rested them on the small coffee table. _Matsumoto wasn't kidding when she said she doesn't care for formality at all. _"Why don't you just go to bed and force Matsumoto to do it?" Karin wondered.

"Nothing will persuade her to do paperwork." He answered blankly.

"Just threaten to take away her sake and throw it out in front of her."

"You make it sound so simple." Hitsugaya said without emotion.

"Well how do you think I kept things in order with her? She walked around with the excuse that she didn't need to do paperwork because there was no taicho." Karin grinned.

"Guess I'm going to be the one who does all the paperwork from now on."

"Yep looks like that. Well I'm gonna go if you don't mind." She slammed the book closed and got up to the door, "Goodnight Toshiro," She gave a small smile and closed the door behind her before he could say anything. She felt the cool breeze brush against her face and headed back to her barracks. The walk was short since the 9th and 10th squads were neighbors, but she nonetheless enjoyed it once in a while. She accidently bumped into someone in the garden of the 9th squad and apologized not being able to see who it was.

"Oh Karin-taicho welcome back," The husky voice of her fuku-taicho was heard.

"Hisagi, I'm surprised you're not off trying to woo Hikari again." She raised her eyebrow curiously.

"I was, but she punched me in the face and kicked me out after calling me a pervert and player." Hisagi sighed. Karin couldn't help but laugh.

"You should know how she is after all these years; just ask her out instead of wooing her."

"Easy for you to say." Hisagi huffed and scratched the back of his.

"I never had dating experience so don't ask me, ask Matsumoto," Karin suggested and grinned, "Well goodnight Hisagi I'll see you in the morning." Karin smiled at him and headed to her living quarters. She lit a small lamp in her bedroom and put Natsumi beside her. She began to take her taicho haori off as well as her uniform and slid on a sleeping yukata and welcomed the long needed sleep that awaited her.

…

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter but not to worry another chapter is coming up tomorrow most likely, I'm eager to write this story for some reason, I'll try for another before the week is over but I sadly have a project due when I get back to school and I think I'm getting another cold again.**

**Please review I really want to know how everyone thinks of this new story and yeah well review.**

**See you next chapter!**

**~MSB*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Sun, White Moon**

**HitsuKarin**

**Chapter three**

**Discalimer: I do not own bleach.**

_There are things in life we don't want to happen, but have to accept, things we don't want to know, but have to learn and people we can't live without, but have to let go._

_-Unknown._

_..._

So here I am sitting in a bar with Hikari and Matsumoto, apparently Momo and Rukia had to file paperwork due the next day so they couldn't join us unfortunately. I looked over to Hikari who remained content and reserved as usual just listening to the light conversation Matsumoto and I were carrying, but voice her opinion and comments when she wanted to. Her dark brown eyes looked rather distant, her golden brown hair was messy and up in the usual high bun and her light golden skin was pale and looked rather cold to the touch. She was gorgeous no wonder Hisagi was infatuated with her. I sighed, I will leave her be for the time being, I didn't want to pester her just yet on the subject.

I took another small sip of my sake. I drank often, but when I drink, I drink a little just to be sure I'm aware of what's going on around me.

Oh yeah I just remembered there was another captains meeting tomorrow morning.

Lovely.

The meetings lately have been rather pointless and boring not that they are exactly enjoyable. Most of the time it was constant gossip among the seated officers, which irritated me to no end. It was as if I was back at the academy.

Who knew these ancient people would gossip.

Tomorrow I had the day off for my mother's death, but I had to attend the meeting, apparently it was important.

Well that's what they always say.

I'm supposed to meet up with Ichigo, dad and Yuzu at the west gate of Sereitei to visit mom's grave outside of the walls. Of course, I still get upset over her death, but I learned to accept it. It was hard, but she would never want us to be upset especially if it concerned her.

I took another sip of sake and welcomed the burning liquid slide down my throat.

…

I ran a hand through my thick silver mop reading over a report that needed to be sent to the ninth division out and laid it in front of me to remember it was an important document. Seriously a report on a burglary in Sereitei? Shouldn't that be in the newspaper, not a report for a fuku-taicho or taicho to read? Honestly. After putting that report onto the large pile on my right, I grabbed another report, filled it and lazily grabbed the packet of the next report.

By the time, I finished the stack of undone paperwork it was late afternoon. I neatly stacked a few piles and left them on my desk while grabbing the ninth division report. Making sure everything in my office was in order I stepped outside and could feel the heat from the sun on my face. My body quickly started to turn hot and the heavy shihakusho and taicho's haori weren't making it better, more like unbearable.

How I loathed the summer greatly.

Stupid freaking heat.

I walked through the garden of the ninth division thankful that the walk was short and slid open the door to Kurosaki's office and walked in. It was so much cooler in here than in my office unfortunately. I really needed an air conditioner. I looked around the room a little surprised that the place was almost as neat as my office, despite the random papers scattered all over the floor carelessly. I threw the report on the desk noticing two small picture frames that were placed on the upper right corner of Kurosaki's desk. One was a photo of a family. I grabbed it and I quickly recognized the girl on the right standing beside a women sitting down was indeed Karin, she looked about 4 or 3. A light haired little girl that looked like she was close in age with Karin sat on her mother's lap and a tall man with black hair had a short somewhat light haired little boy standing right next to him that was Ichigo. I couldn't tell the picture looked old and was in black and white.

It must be her family.

I put that one picture frame down back to the place it was before and picked up the other frame. It was a picture of the same women in the previous picture; she had a soft and gentle smile on her face. Taking a closer look, I saw two dates engraved into the picture.

Kurosaki Masaki 黒崎 真咲, 1890-1916.

The woman was indeed very attractive I admit even though I would never admit that I thought someone was attractive to anyone, but me. She had a very slight and soft smile and somewhat dark hair. The picture was so old I could barely make out the background, which seemed to be a landscape.

"It's my mother," A voice replied. I looked to the door and saw Karin. Now I would have called her Kurosaki, but I don't want to confuse anyone and think I meant her brother. The sunlight streamed through the door and a quick breeze whipped Karin's wrapped hair. Now when I say wrapped I mean not her hold head. She has the sort of style like Soi-Fon but unlike Soi-Fon, Karin only has one piece of hair wrapped in those weird bindings. Soi-fon seemed to have a lot of influence on Karin. From what I heard, she trained Karin along with another woman named Yoruichi. I wonder what she looked like with her hair out though.

Wait did I just think that.

"Oh, sorry," I replied monotonously setting the picture down to its original place on her desk. I wasn't really the one to snoop around peoples' things, but I couldn't help but wonder who the people in the pictures were and I've been to several taicho's offices and not one picture adorned their offices. Karin and I get along well although I've known her a couple days, but she seems to understand me. I guess you could call us friends, she usually stopped by to return and take more books from my mini library and we would hold a few conversations with each other. I still didn't act sentimental around her, I've only known her a couple days, but she seems like she knows it takes a while for me to open up even just a little bit and I appreciate and respect that about her. Of course, her and I would bicker and fuss with each other, but that was natural when someone shorter than me called me a midget, actually that was in general, but you get the idea. She was a nice person to be around even though I showed no emotion right now unless I got angry.

"Is there something you need Toshiro?" Yeah she still calls me Toshiro after I corrected her a million times to call me Hitsugaya-taicho. She told me that I don't call her by her given title and I just call her Kurosaki so she didn't need to reciprocate the title.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho." I scowled. She rolled her eyes and made her way to her desk, "I came by to drop off a report and I wanted to make sure you got it."

"Or you got so interested in my office and you didn't realize you lost track of time." She said rather sarcastically and took a seat at her desk, grabbing the report. "Honestly, what a dumb and pointless report." She grumbled after throwing the report on the desk and grabbed another.

All the paperwork was dumb and pointless obviously.

"Where were you anyways?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow trying to make a decent conversation with her.

"At a bar with Hikari and Matsumoto," She chuckled while her eyes never left the paper she was reading, "Momo and Rukia were supposed to join, but they had reports to file out that are due tomorrow."

"Of course my fuku-taicho would be there." I answered sighing softly bringing up my hand to massage my head. I had a terrible headache from the heat and it was just getting worse.

"You make it sound like she doesn't deserve her position as a fuku-taicho."

"She's an airhead."

"She's not a fuku-taicho for nothing you know." Karin defended.

"Whatever." I answered and rolled my eyes. I got up and dusted of my robes and heading to the door.

"You can stay here and nap Toshiro; I have a fan in the other room if you want."

"Are you sure?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, think of it as a payment for letting me borrow your books all the time midget." She grinned and got up to sit up on the desk. I could feel myself getting angrier after she responded with that inaccurate outburst.

I was not short.

Well I'm not _that _short.

I slammed both my hands down on the desk trapping her from getting up and threw my face right up to hers. I was so angry at the moment I didn't even realize how wrong that position looked.

"I am not short!" I retorted getting so close that out foreheads touched. I could see her big cat like grin plastered on her face. Now I was known for getting mad or lack of a better term pissed off but I have no idea why she infuriated me to no end so much. I mean I couldn't help but stare at her lips when she started biting her lip, they were a light pink and small but full and her gray crystal like eyes…

What the hell Toshiro get a hold of yourself! I never checked out a woman in such a way!

"Shiro-chan!" I heard a voice gasp. I turned my head around while Karin slightly moved her head to the right to see who walked in. Hinamori was staring there partly shocked and had that same weird smile Matsumoto had when she was thinking of something sly.

Great just what I need my cousin to see. Well I had to be thankful it was Hinamori and not Matsumoto because I would never hear the end of that and that it wasn't a seated officer besides Hinamori. I quickly removed my hands on the desk and straightened my robes and posture. I tried so hard to concentrate but my headache was becoming unbearable. I could feel the sweat on my brow.

Why must it be so hot?

"Sit down Toshiro. Hinamori go get some ice while I get the fan." I heard Karin order and the quick pounding of Hinamori's feet going into the next room. I closed my eyes and then reopened them after feeling the cold air blow onto my face, "Just lay down Toshiro." I obeyed which was rare, but only because it felt like my head would explode and felt like I was going to vomit.

But I Hitsugaya, Toshiro would never do that. I have too much pride.

I felt Hinamori put the cold ice on my head and take a seat next to Karin across from me. I was glad she didn't bring up the position Karin and I were in earlier, but I know she would go and tell Matsumoto and pester me to no end about it.

I planned on locking myself in my room with the paperwork to avoid everyone especially Matsumoto and Hinamori.

I was here a couple days already and I'm already having bad experiences.

I guess it came with the job.

I took a nap while Karin and Hinamori chatted for a while only to awake alone. The fan was still blowing; no trace of the ice was left on my head and my headache was gone.

"Kuorsaki?" I asked in a neutral voice. I opened the other doors that led to what seemed to be an average sized kitchen and a small living room. I was about to walk out when I heard Karin's voice and she came up to ask me if I was alright and told me Hinamori had left and hoped I feel better. I just replied yes and told her I needed to get back to the barracks and that it was late. We had a captain's meeting tomorrow morning as well.

"Night." Karin smiled.

"Goodnight." I answered simply, turned around, and left.

I need some sleep and a vacation already.

…

"We've been receiving reports on several sightings of the Espada by a few government officials." Yamamoto stated, "Now all of you know that we didn't defeat Aizen along with his remaining Espada since they decided to retreat to an unknown area, most likely an un-inhabited island." Everyone's faces remained calm except for Karin, which obviously showed anger and hatred, but she kept herself together. Ichimaru Gin deceived Aizen in the end, but was killed on the spot by him and Kaname realized the wrong path he had chosen, but was annihilated by Aizen as well. Everyone knew that eventually that Aizen and his remaining fighters would strike again. In fact, Aizen remained almost unmentioned for the last 7 years.

"Where exactly have these sightings been seen?" Kyoraku peered out from under his hat curiously and met the eyes of the Sou-taicho.

"I cannot tell you that. That information has been ordered to remain confidential among selected officers." Yamamoto answered bluntly. Numerous sounds of chatter erupted from the room, "Silence!" Yamamoto yelled and pounded his cane on the wooden floor quickly gaining everyone's attention, "That is all for today, you may leave." He replied irritated and left the room leaving behind the other 12 captains.

"Kurosaki." Toshiro said walking up to Karin.

"Toshiro." She responded. He looked at her curiously as if she wasn't herself and she obviously wasn't.

"Is there something wrong?" Hitsugaya pried wanting her to tell him what exactly made her so angry.

"No, I'll see you later Toshiro." She answered emotionless, turned on her heel, and exited the hall.

Whatever happened with Aizen had affected her greatly and whatever it was it must have been bad and Hitsugaya knew this.

…

**A/N: Yeah I know I said last Sunday or Saturday but I had a project due that took longer than I expected and I'm beginning to study for midterms that are in I don't even know but this month so I've been busy lately and I have personal issues going on.**

**FrostyNight98- I'm so glad you find this story interesting! Unfortunately, you are the only one who has reviewed so far but your review really made me happy and more confident. I hope I keep you and everyone else reading this story interested. Thank you! :D**

***I do not have a beta!***

**~MSB*. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Sun, White Moon**

**Chapter Four**

**HitsuKarin**

"_There are moments in life when you miss someone so much that you just want to pick them up and hug them."_

_-Unknown._

…

_It was the night before Christmas Eve, it was cold and the wind was pounding on the windows violently. The mother was waiting patiently for the father. The young girl no younger than the age of 15 stared at her mother and knew exactly was going on._

"_Hikari, I'll be right back." Her mother left with a grim expression on her face but acted as if everything was alright. Hikari just looked up and watched her mother leave and gently played with the fur of the dog she had recently gotten and sighed a frustrated sigh. She could feel the ache in her chest that's how much it hurt. Her father walked in shortly after her mother had left to get the food. She didn't look up and pretended as if she didn't hear the door open. _

"_Hello." He greeted laughing clearly drunk. Hikari just looked up at least just acknowledging his presence so he wouldn't pester her about it. She loved her father dearly, but not the things he did. It wasn't like it was a weekday or a regular work day it was the night before Christmas Eve that was supposed to be happy. It was every year and every holiday. She couldn't even recall when she ever even had a happy Christmas, but everyone would just put that fake jolly smile on for a holiday and pretend like everything was alright after when it really wasn't._

_Her mother came in a few minutes after her father and slammed her hands on the table screaming and saying "I'm tired of this," and "you keep breaking my heart." Hikari took her leave and headed to her room upstairs trying to keep the tears that were repressed for years from flowing. It obviously failed as she felt the fat tears trickle down her cheeks; she slowly closed the door and slid down so that her back was against the door. She hugged herself and cried for a long time, as if she was making up for all the years she hadn't cried about it. The tears kept coming and coming even after an hour the tears were still fresh. She heard her mother leave and her whereabouts were unknown. She didn't even know where her mother went. She had enough and grabbed a thick coat, her scarf, gloves, a hat and a bag and stuffed it with at least a day's worth of clothes, a hair brush, a book and a picture of her family. She thought she would be back in a couple days but she never returned. Her father was sleeping, and she could hear her dog barking violently. Just before she left, she left a small note on a piece of paper saying 'I love you'._

Hikari woke up with a start and her heart pounding. She never knew why that dream made her feel nervous and anxious. That was the last time she had ever seen her parents or family. A couple years after her disappearance she found a well paying job and stayed with a new friend, but quickly learned Japanese and moved to Japan. Shortly after arriving in Japan, she obtained her zanpaktou without knowing the real meaning of it, but left it in her apartment all the time. One day she was confronted with a hollow and her zanpaktou quickly appeared in her hands saving her from what could have possibly been her death. That's really how she was accepted to the Shino Academy and placed as a fuku-taicho after graduation.

Hikari felt the small breeze of air and it quickly relaxed her. Her nerves were quickly calmed after she got up and went to her garden. She looked around the area and saw a lone figure resting against a tree.

"What the hell are you doing here Hisagi?" Hikari questioned lightly. She saw him blink several times and rolled his eyes, "This isn't the first time."

"You should be used to it by now," He answered looking at her outfit and blushed slightly realizing she was only wearing a thin sleeping yukata. She gave him a dirty look and took a seat next to him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing in particular." He stated, "I just felt like coming here, there's obviously something wrong with you."

"Yeah a lot."

"What is it?" A dark eyebrow raised as Hikari lit a small lantern next her and put it in the front of them, "Just tell me, I swear on my life I won't tell anyone." Hikari looked at him with a blank expression and then focused her attention on the fire dancing in the lantern. She never told anyone what exactly happened with her life before she came to Sereitei besides Karin. Not even Rukia, Matsumoto, and Hinamori knew. They sat in silence for a long time while she gathered her thoughts on exactly she was going to say. It always took her awhile to actually tell anyone her feelings she wasn't used to it and kept mostly everything including her feelings to herself. She could come off cold, but she did that to protect herself. She flinched slightly when she felt a large warm hand cover her small hand that was half the size of hers. She was known to be petite, but deadly according to Hisagi. She looked up into his slate eyes that showed concern. All the years she known Hisagi, she knew he was serious when he let his true emotions show, which wasn't very often and was rare. She would have said something sarcastic, but she knew better than that.

She had first met Hisagi in the academy along with Karin. He used to be a real playboy until he tried to get with her and she told him off and smacked him in the face. After that he followed her like a lost puppy and denied any requests from other females.

She squeezed his hand trying to relieve her anxiousness and began telling him every detail about her life, her friends, family, and school. She smiled most of the time thinking about her friends and school; she wore grim expressions when she told him about her family. Her voice cracked a lot when she began telling him about that night before Christmas Eve when she just turned 15. Her eyes began getting moist, but she refused to cry especially in front of another person. The hand that wasn't holding hers brought her close until his arms were completely around her just hugging her. She clenched his uniform tightly pulling him towards her so that her sobs were muffled. He just hugged her tighter so that his chin was resting on her head. She rather wished he hadn't hugged her, if he didn't she wouldn't have broken down. It just reminded her of what she only wanted that night and it was someone to cry to, she felt so alone and finally realized she wasn't.

Her sobs became low until they were completely silent. Her eyes stung and felt heavy from all the crying.

"Thank you, Hisagi."

"It's no big deal." He shrugged and picked her up bridal style. She let out a weak groan, but didn't fight against him.

"I'm sorry if you felt like you were my therapist." She stated honestly. He gave her a small smile after he laid her down on the small bed.

"Go to bed Hikari." He commanded and gave a very small smirk to lighten up the mood.

"Shut up you fish." She retorted, "Goodnight Hisagi, thank you again." With that she pulled the blankets over her small form and enjoyed the sleep for the first time in a long time.

…

The next morning Hikari woke up feeling better, but her eyes still felt heavy and were puffy and swollen. She sighed and got up out of bed and stretched. She slid the door open to the living room and kitchen and saw Hisagi passed out on her couch. _Fat ass. _She made her way over to him about to pull his ear off, but then remembered last night and quickly discarded the thought. As if feeling her presence his eyes slowly opened and blinked several times so that he was aware of his surroundings.

"Good morning. Hiakri smiled at him, "Get off your lazy ass so I'll make you some breakfast."

"Yeah good morning to your beautiful face too." He yawned and sat up. Hikari simply rolled her eyes.

"Are you doing anything tonight Hisagi?" Hikari asked as she took a seat next to him.

"No why?"

"Do you want to go out and get something to eat maybe? The light festival is tonight." She smirked. He shrugged.

"Wait like a date?" He asked shocked, just realizing what she just said.

"Yes." She answered simply and chuckled a bit.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 7?" Hisagi suggested and was a brilliant shade of pink.

"Sounds good." Hikari smiled at him again, gave him a tiny peck on the cheek, and went back to her room preparing for the day. Hisagi sat there stunned and touched his cheek where she gave him the kiss. He left her quarters with a huge grin on his face.

…

I was beginning to get into a deep sleep when my office door was slid open loudly by my wonderful fuku-taicho Hisagi. He completely ignored me and had an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

What the fuck?

I shrugged it off and decided to go back to sleep on my desk using my paperwork as a pillow. I haven't gotten much sleep the past couple of days since the news of Aizen.

The paperwork was actually somewhat comfortable. It was due tonight, but I decided not to do it, I didn't care they could wait an extra day and I welcomed the sleep all the thoughts about Aizen and my mother gone for now.

…

Hitsugaya made his way to the ninth division again. It turns out the paperwork from the tenth division that needed to be dropped off became more frequent, but Hitsugaya got used to it, besides it gave him a chance to get out of his office and speak with Karin, who he hasn't had a proper conversation with, but he decided it was better than nothing. The bright lanterns lit up the streets and he couldn't help admire the night. He opened the door to Karin's office quietly and found her passed out on her desk with a decent stack of undone paperwork.

"Kurosaki?" He asked almost silently as he went up to her desk, "Kurosaki!" He yelled sternly. Karin bolted upright in her chair. She placed a scowl on her face matching Hitsugaya's.

"What is it?" She asked bluntly.

"I have another report." He gave her the report and watched how her face became emotionless. It made him rather uncomfortable to have her act so plain and unsentimental. She threw the report onto the stack of paperwork she didn't finish. He gave her a questioning look.

"Would you like to join me for tea?" He suggested unexpectedly. Hitsugaya could have sworn he saw her stifle a small chuckle.

"Whatever, come on." Karin said and got up and brushed passed him heading to his quarters. He followed shortly behind her.

"Just wait outside in the back." He told her while he grabbed to cups and began to prepare the tea. She just nodded and headed out to the back. Hitsugaya grabbed two tea bags since preparing tea from leaves was too much of a hassle and waited for the water to heat up. After everything was done he slid open the door, handed Karin her tea and took a seat next to her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She still had a blank expression, but seemed rather zoned out.

"Kurosaki."

"Hm?" She looked to him and took a sip of her tea.

"What exactly has been going on with you?"

"That isn't any of your business." She replied a little angry.

"It may not be my business but its making me...rather uncomfortable." He admitted reluctantly. Karin was shocked but composed herself. Should she tell him? Everyone in Sereitei knew but him. What the hell.

"Aizen took part in my mother's death. He hired an assassin by the name of Grand Fisher and ordered my mother's death." Karin said quietly and began again, "Then when Rukia's execution was taking place he deceived Momo and placed a faux body to fool everyone to think he was dead. He wrote Momo a note saying I killed him, so she held her own sword to my throat." Karin looked up and watched as the lanterns in the pond sailed around, "She was placed in jail, and a few days later she found him alive, but he stabbed her in the stomach that landed her in a coma for months. I found her and became enraged and went Bankai on him, but I died and luckily Unohana had found me and saved me." She knew he knew the whole ordeal with Momo and Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen betraying Soul Society, "The fact that he manipulated my friends and family and all of Sereitei leaves a bitter feeling inside of me and that he had the fucking nerve to kill my mother just to awaken me and my brother's powers." She looked down at her tea feeling numb.

"Then you better kick his ass." Hitsugaya grinned slightly at her. She turned her head rather quickly in his direction with a look of bewilderment on her face. She let out a small chuckle that led into pure laughter, "It wasn't that funny." He scowled.

"It's 5 times funnier when you say it; I never knew you were the one to curse."

"You better not tell anyone especially Matsumoto." He scoffed.

"You always ruin the mood, stop being a sour puss." She laughed. He flung his head high in a snotty matter and pretended he didn't hear her, "Thank you, Toshiro."

"It's-"

"Oi shut the hell up with 'it's Hitsugaya-taicho' shit; I'm trying to thank you midget."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, "You didn't go to the light festival tonight."

"Yeah I was too tired anyways, but it seems you did some yourself." She pointed to the pond with the sailing lanterns.

"Yeah Matsumoto, Hinamori and I made them before they left and did their own things with everyone else. I'm quite surprised you aren't with them." He answered. She just shrugged.

"Yeah midget." She grinned and he gave her a dirty look. The bickering and fussing went on for the rest of the night as the two of them enjoyed each other's company.

…

**A/N: Wow, long chapter. I'm just trying to get this up before midterms which is next week because I haven't updated in like 2 weeks and I wouldn't have the time to write this during the week because of all the studying. Well that's mostly it, I hope everyone is enjoying this, it seems like it :D. **

**1BleachFan- I'm glad you enjoyed the desk scene; I know I loved writing it as well ha-ha. And yes I just explained why it pissed of Karin so much so now everyone knows, but I couldn't really come up with a really good explanation so I just put Karin in Toshiro's shoes. I'm glad you're enjoying it too! Thank you!**

**Sayo-chan64-The date of her mother's death is June 7th I found out but you were close in the number! :D Glad you're enjoying this, I hope to keep you entertained in this story. **

**FrostyNight98-Of course I have to thank you! You were the first and only reviewer in the last two chapters! And you're probably right about the reviews as well ha-ha. And yeah the scene with Momo walking in I definitely had to do that and he will definitely see her hair loose soon! :D Thank you for the support ^^**

***I do not have a beta!***

**Please review !**

**~MSB*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Sun, White Moon**

**HitsuKarin**

**Honorfic meanings:**

_**Chan- **_Most commonly used for girls and often used for little boys such as Momo's nickname for Toshiro 'Shiro-chan'.

_**San- **_Can be translated to Miss, Mister, Mrs. & Mr. ect. In English. It is usually used when first meeting someone.

_**Sama- **_Usually it is expressed as a sign of very high respect or worship of a particular person such as 'Kami-sama' also meaning God.

_**Kun-**_ Can be used by both genders although it is mostly used by females as a sense of knowing the person for a while, if used by men it is usually aimed at younger boys.

_**Sempai- **_Literally meaning upperclassmen. Can be used at a work place, but we usually see this used by younger or lower classmen in anime or manga.

Honorfics are used to express familiarity or respect with a person. People in Japan who do not use honorfics have a very close relationship usually being family, wife, husband etc. if not used without a close relationship it can highly insulting.

_**Ichibantai**__**一番隊**__**- **_1st division or first squad.

_**Gobantai**__**五番隊**__**-**_ 5th division or squad 5.

_**Shiro-chan**__**シロちゃん**__**-**_ _Momo's nickname for Toshiro, meaning 'Whitey'. 'Little Shiro' in the Englsih dub._

_**Dried Persimmon- **_Known in Japan as Hoshigaki, they are peeled, dried with hanging and gentle hand-massaging until a frost like surface appears. (j a p a n e s e. l i n g u a l i f t. c o m)

_**Amanatto- **_Usually made of azuki beans but other beans can be used, it is covered in refined sugar afer it is simmered with sugar syrup and dried.

"_Don't let yourself get drowned in the ocean of love. If you know that the person is not for you, better stay on the shore…"_

_-Twitter_

…

Matsumoto silently watched the small birds chirp happily playing in the water of an old fountain that had grown a considerable amount of mold on it from the moisture and from the lack of care. She leaned more on her hand and her body shifted slightly on her side a little more as she ate her dried persimmons from the small bowl and sipped her sake. Many of her late afternoons started like this and ended late at night unless she went out drinking with her fellow subordinates, which was quite often. Many people think her to be a brainless bimbo who only got her rank because of her appearance and they didn't realize how wrong they were. True she can be very flirty, but she wasn't the type of woman to go around sleeping with other people. Only a few people actually acknowledged her as hard working. His face came up in her mind again. His piercing baby blue eyes that were rarely seen from his constantly closed eyes, his silverfish hair and fox like face.

_Gin._

She sighed. It's been at least 8 years since his death and he still managed to slip his way into her mind over and over again. Truth be told she never known Gin's true goal. Of course, he left with Aizen and Tosen, but she later found out he attempted to kill Aizen the reason unknown even Aizen himself was surprised, but killed him anyways. He could have tried to save everyone or tried to take all the glory after he tried to kill his partner. She was _at least _content with her being the last person he saw before he shut his eyes for the last time. She could still remember his cold slender fingers fingering the necklace she wore and making an emphasis on the silver ring that he had given her long ago that she still wore even today.

Matsumoto was of course known for being loud, laid-back, and straight out unmannered, but alone she was quiet and drowned in her own thoughts. She just put on a fake smile for everyone to not worry about her and go about her business. In all truth its easier just to smile then to tell someone your own problems. After all _everyone_ has problems, big or small.

Finishing off the last bit of her dried persimmons, she recognized Momo's reiatsu nearing to her quarters. Matsumoto quickly sat up, finished the last drop of her sake and put them on a table. She patted her strawberry blonde hair to make it look more presentable.

"Ne Rangiku-san guess what Shiro-chan did to Karin-chan the other day!" Hinamori squealed. Matsumoto's crystal blue eyes widened in surprise and pasted a cat like grin on her face.

Her nephew actually pulled a move on Karin.

_Impressive._

Matsumoto could clearly see that Hinamori would burst with the amount of excitement she was containing.

"What could have my innocent nephew done?" Matsumoto asked sarcastically with a huge grin.

"Well apparently Shiro-chan got very irritated with Karin-chan so he slammed his hands on her desk, I remind you she was sitting on top of it too, and he was so close to her face I thought he would kiss her." The Gobantai fuku-taicho squealed again and even showed Matsumoto the exact position she saw them in. Hinamori could see Matsumoto's jaw drop. Who knew little Shiro-chan had it in him, "Also I saw Hikairi-chan and Hisagi-san at a well known sushi place during the festival the other night. I tell you Hisagi-san couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole night." Matsumoto grinned even more, she and Hinamori wouldn't have to so much involve themselves with Hikari and Hisagi as much as Karin and Toshiro.

"Alright Hinamori you ready to play matchmaker?" Matsumoto grinned slyly. Hinamori nodded excitedly, "Well since Hisagi and Hikari-chan seem to be going just fine let's work on Taicho and Karin-chan." They quickly talked and came up with a plan to tease the Jubantai taicho.

…

Hitsugaya entered his loud office that was currently occupied by Matsumoto and Hinamori. He couldn't really make out exactly they were saying from the outside of his office, but when he entered it turns out they were talking about some trip they took to the beach last year.

"Remember when we switched Karin-chan's swimsuit with that skimpy black bikini?" Matsumoto asked Hinamori waiting for a reaction from her taicho. She just saw him glide his eyes over to the two of them, but looked nonetheless uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah she was so mad at us too." Hinamori giggled waiting for Matsumoto to continue.

"I don't know why Karin-chan always tries to hide her womanly curves, she has a great body, perfect bust size and her butt is just right." Matsumoto replied rather loudly holding in her huge grin. She moved her eyes to her taicho briefly after hearing the brush stop completely. She could see a very faint hint of the lightest pink on his cheeks, but he continued his delicate brushstrokes again.

"Ne speaking of Karin-chan what should we get her for her Christmas? I know it's quite early that I'm asking." Hinamori asked oblivious to her cousin's reaction to Matsumoto's last statement.

"I was thinking some soccer stuff and some lingerie." Matsumoto thought putting her finger to her chin and thinking. She and Hinamori couldn't keep it in for much longer, they barely could contain their laughter now.

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth and he could almost feel the bamboo brush bend and break. He had been in a foul mood almost all day and he could feel the anger rise within him. He first woken up with a horrible headache, spilt his tea all over his kitchen area, Hoyourinmaru kept growling and every time he could feel his head throb, the list could go on and on and now Matsumoto and Hinamori were talking about Karin in a skimpy bikini and getting her lingerie for Christmas. Her name was alone enough to catch his attention, but now he had his mind clouded up with unwanted images.

"Ne I think taicho is getting mad." Matsumoto whispered to Hinamori.

"When is he never?" Hinamori mused. Hitsugaya's head whipped to their direction and a blast of cold icy air filled the room, "Well-uh-um Kurosaki taicho asked me to help him with the squad members today so I'll see you later Rangiku-san, bye Shiro-chan!" Hinamori quickly left as she saw ice crystals starting to form on the wood. Hitsugaya's eyes then snapped to Matsumoto who was acting like nothing went on and pretending to day-dream.

"Matsu-"

"Uh Karin-chan said she needed help with something as well!" Matsumoto interrupted and carefully but quickly ran out of the room avoiding the ice prince's wrath. Hitsugaya stood there for a while and calmly went to the couch to take his every day afternoon nap.

Well he was told that 'children who sleep well, grow well' and believed it which was odd because he automatically deems to oppose anything that is childish or anything related to children. It was bad enough he was made fun of by his fellow piers.

He guessed he was somewhat used to being made fun for not only his height and child-like appearance but also his famous turquoise eyes and spiked silver hair and is one of the reasons he developed a cold attitude towards people. He didn't have many friends during his childhood either since they seemed to be frightened by him. He really didn't know the reason either, he thought maybe it was his silver hair or eyes. It is bad enough that his silver hair is very noticeable and draws unwanted attention to himself.

Hitsugaya could really care less though, he had a caring and wise grandmother, a loud mouthed aunt who is bound to keep everything and anything interesting and a calm cousin. They didn't have much, but it was better than nothing. He has happy memories of his childhood, like him and Hinamori eating watermelon together and to this day watermelon is still one of his favorite foods other than amanatto which he got called an old man for eating it.

Maybe it was time to make new memories.

…

"Karin?" Hikari called out as she slipped into her best friend's office to see Karin passed out, "Karin!"

"uh-wha?" Karin grumbled as she sat up and stretched her back and yawned loudly.

"I didn't see you the night of the festival." Hikari asked sitting down and smirked, "Where were you may I ask?" Karin rolled her eyes.

"I was too tired to go anywhere, but Toshiro had to drop some paperwork off again and he offered me some tea at his place." Karin told her and swatted her hand back and forth, as if she wanted to get off the subject already, "I told him what Aizen did to my mother and everything that happened."

"Toshiro?" Hikari asked.

"Hitsugaya-taicho" Karin answered, the use of his last name and the honorific almost foreign to her.

"Oh." Hikari smirked even wider.

"Shut up." Karin grumbled, "So where the hell were you Hikari?"

"With Hisagi." She answered simply.

"Doing what?" Karin inquired.

"Date." She blushed.

"_You _went out on a _date _with _Hisagi_?"

"You still have a lot to do Karin." Hikari pointed out clearly meaning the paperwork and avoiding the subject.

"great." Karin said tiredly.

"I'll help you out if you want."

"No it alright I'm sure Kira-kun has already assigned you more to do anyways."

"True, I don't what made me take this position sometimes." Hikari replied.

"I'm with you on that one." Karin agreed.

"Don't you have to see the sou-taicho this evening?"

"Oh yeah that fucking old man." Karin groaned.

"You better get to it." Hikari suggested and got up, "Oh by the way I'll get Hisagi to finish all that up." Hikari smiled and walked out shutting the door behind her.

Karin sat there awhile relieved that Hikari was back to her usual self. Yes, Hikari was quiet often, but when she and Karin were together, they could be quite a pair. Hikari would open up and even crack hilarious jokes when she wanted to. She would still annoy her about Hisagi, she didn't care it was her job as a friend too.

Karin straightened out the place before making her way to the Ichibantai.

…

"In approximately 2 days Karin taicho, you and Hitsugaya-taicho will be sent on a mission to Tokyo to exterminate a Hollow that has been causing a ruckus there. Karin taicho I expect you to teach Hitsugaya taicho the routine and I also know that missions for you are very rare since you are the security force." Yamamoto told me. I was so happy to get away from here again, especially to Tokyo, but I'm not too crazy about my partner. I met the eyes of the sou-taicho briefly as the setting sun casted shadows in the office. I looked out to the distance, truly admiring the balcony/office. Okay, I know it seems like I hate the sou-taicho and all but I really don't. There's more to him than meets the eyes although I haven't witnessed it myself. Hey, you have to be strict like him in order to run a whole society, well he also had the help of Central 46. I gazed to the ice prince out of the corner of my eye to my left to see his stone face. I really hope he isn't this boring during the mission.

Maybe I can crack his shell even just a little, but even that though seemed a little impossible to say the least.

Great, this should be fun.

…

**Sayo-chan64- **Ah yes, and more of the bickering is coming up in the next chapter when they both go to Tokyo. And yes I really liked the idea of adding Karin to the whole Ichigo thing you know and putting Karin into Toshiro's shoes was really appealing to me I like to change everything up, sticking to Kubo's actual storyline is fun too but it's fun to change things up. And you are most likely right, but I'm not telling anyone that yet :D Thank you again.

**1BleachFan- **Glad you enjoyed this chapter as well! And yes you were completely right :D and really? I always seem to screw up the romance by taking it a little too fast, but I'm glad you pointed I out so I know how it is going, please let me know if it going slow or too fast.

**FrostyNight98- ** I'm so glad you enjoyed the scene I loved writing it although it feels as if I rushed it, but it is desirable I guess. And everyone seems to like that too. And yes Hikari is a very interesting character I'm actually eager to write about her even if she is my OC.

**A/N: So I know you all have been waiting patiently for this chapter but unfortunately I had midterms. I actually did excellent on all of them :D except math -_- wasn't ever my good subject anyways. I know quite a few people have inboxed me saying how they don't like Hinamori's and Karin's relationship. WELL, I feel the whole Toshiro has feelings for Momo and Karin, but goes for Momo first you know what I mean, that whole thing is OVERUSED. Don't get me wrong its fun and dramatic to add a new character to interfere with the romance, but when it's the same person and you can tell just by reading it that's when you know its overused. Also I don't appreciate people writing my reviews about me when they contain FALSE information saying I completely abandoned my story when I was putting it on hiatus for a little while. You don't think I will find out, well theres a thing called GOOGLE and yeah I saw it. Sorry if there is a lot of mistakes I always end up typing these things at godly hours of the night…like 1, 2 or 3 am. **

**I really need a beta…**

**Well I need to go and write up a 1 page paper about Obama's State of Union speech…**

**Joy.**

**Wish me luck.**

*I don't have a beta!*

~MSB*.


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Sun, White Moon**

**Chapter Six**

**HitsuKarin**

**Following terms will be used in later chapters:**

**Geisha ****芸者****Geiko ****芸子****or Geigi****芸妓****- **Female Japanese entertainers who perform a series of Japanese arts such as traditional music and dance. Literally means artist in English. Geiko is another name given to Geisha who are usually from Western Japan like Kyoto.

**Maiko ****舞妓 ****or****舞子****-** An apprentice Geisha. Paid half the wage of a full Geisha. They wear the heavy make-up such as the white face and red lips and more elaborate kimonos. A maiko is usually in training to become a full time Geisha, however a women can become a full time Geisha without being a maiko. Women above the age of 21 is considered too old to be a maiko and the training for a maiko usually begins the early teens, but that is usually in Kyoto. Usually wear a red under the kimono.

**Karyuukai **- The world that is said Geisha inhabit (the flower and willow world). Geisha are considered the willows for their grace, strength and subtlety

**Sanbantai ****三番隊****- **3rd squad or 3rd division.

"_The people who know the less about you often have the most to say."_

_-Unknown._

…

Hikari slowly made her way into the sanbantai office finishing the paperwork she needed to do before she went to see Karin depart to Tokyo later in the evening. She caught the eye of the third seat as he watched her like an eagle. His eyes ran up and down her form and she walked her way past him. He peeked out from under his bangs and his brown eyes then flew to her face as it held a content expression. Something had been off about her for a couple days now. She no longer had that angry expression and was more alert on her work. She took her seat at her desk and wondered where her taicho had gone.

"He had to do errands he said." He answered for her.

"Oh okay, thank you Hiroshi." Hikari said flatly. She began to briefly read over the numerous reports that sat on her desk; it didn't look like it was much though. Hiroshi then got up and swiftly went to her desk. He could visibly see her tense as he approached her, but continued to file the paperwork.

"What's wrong? The Hikari I know never tenses up so easily especially around her co-workers." Hiroshi teased and whispered in her ear. He grinned, pleased with himself that he made her so nervous.

"Please remove yourself from the office you are a distraction and I need to concentrate." She replied, her voice was firm. There was always something about him that gave her the creeps especially when she had first met him. Countless times, he actually tried pursuing her to go on a date with him. His sudden innocence of interest turning into a possessive nature and her refusal only made it worse than it was.

"Why? I'm doing the same exact thing you're doing?" Hiroshi asked slyly. He lifted his slender finger and pulled her hair tie out. Her long golden brown locks that were held up in her usual bun cascaded down her back and onto the mid back of her chair. She stopped filing and stiffened as he curled a piece if hair onto his finger. He enjoyed how the light always met her hair as the golden highlights glistened. She was a brunette that had golden highlights and random places with wavy locks and it just made her more alluring than her light golden skin. She turned around and her dark brown orbs bore into his.

"Get. Out." He only smirked and grabbed her chin in a tight grip, "Let go of my chin or I will be reporting misconduct to the taicho." He only laughed.

"I believe she told you to let her go Hiroshi-_san_." Hisagi warned as he leaned against the shoji door of the office giving the boy a stern and dark look with his arms crossed. Hiroshi only scowled and let go of her chin returning the same look Hisagi had given him and left the room in a huff.

"Thank you, I owe you." Hikari said gratefully. Hisagi merely nodded and got closer to her with an angry expression, but she knew his anger wasn't directed towards her, "He didn't hurt me there's nothing to worry about and trust me I want to smack the shit out of him as much as you do." Hikari met his slate eyes and he still looked unsatisfied. She stared at him for a while as her emotions kept changing. She got up onto her tippy toes, laced her arms around his neck and leaned in.

"Hikari?" He asked out of place. Her hot breath could be felt on his lips.

"Shut up." She replied and finally captured his lips with hers. She never imagined their first kiss to be like this, hell she never even thought they would ever share a kiss. His lips were soft, but firm and were hot as fire. She could feel him stiffen for a moment, but quickly melted into it as he crossed his arms around her thin waist tightly. It was a bit awkward at first for Hikari since the last time she kissed someone was almost a century ago, but Hisagi quickly guided her into the right movements. He tangled his fingers with her beautiful hair admiring the thickness and softness it held.

Hisagi was a bit surprised at her actions since she was actually the one to kiss him. The Hikari that he had been chasing around for years actually kissed him. His pride was slowly brought down since he wasn't to first one to make a move. He didn't care if his pride was hurt anymore though, she was worth it. She was intoxicating and exotic and he couldn't handle it any longer especially when she tangled her fingers into his black hair. Her lips were so soft and delicate as a flower petal which made him second-guess it because it surely didn't fit her personality or nature. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and skillfully moved it around trying to taste every bit of her. She tasted of sugar he noted, she was probably off eating candy before from Yachiru. He slowly removed his lips from hers and gazed into her dark brown orbs that showed she was determined and happy. She gave him an eye-blinding smile.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Hikari asked him still smiling. He couldn't help but blush. He raised his hand took a strand of her hair and admiring it and moved his calloused fingers to her cheek enjoying the extra smoothness.

"I was supposed to ask you that." He smirked, "You're always one step ahead of me as usual." She just returned the smirk.

"I think a spar would be better after we both see Karin off." She suggested.

"Alright." Hisagi agreed and smiled for the first time in a long time.

_No wonder I'm so in love with her._

…

I swear this is freaking boring.

More boring than those stupid lectures back at the academy.

He just sits there looking out the freaking window looking so entertained.

What even bothered me more were the winks I got from Matsmoto and Momo when I left. I didn't even want to begin to decipher the meaning behind those looks.

"Get up we're here." Toshiro's voice alerted me. I let out a loud huff, grabbed my luggage, and made my way out of the plane. Toshiro followed shortly behind me and disregarding the looks he got after we exited the plane and were going towards the entrance, "Aren't we taking a cab?"

"Yes just a minute." I saw him shrug and follow me anyways. A cab soon drove next to us and we got in.

The cab ride for the two and half hours were uneventful so I just laid my head back on the seat and took a nap.

The cab dropped us off at the famous square of the city in Tokyo I started walking. After walking a few blocks and arriving at an abandoned alleyway I stopped in front of a traditional looking house or shop.

_Urahara Shouten_.

Time to see that blonde headed prick.

I entered the shop. It was empty when I arrived and I could see the dust that had accumulated over the past few months since I have been here. Urahara came in shortly after me and the ice prince arrived.

"Karin-chan, Histugaya-kun long time no see." Urhara smirked as he brought out his signature fan and held it over his mouth.

Wait 'long time no see Histugaya-kun'?

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Why of course-"

"I'll explain it to you later Kurosaki, it is of no importance right now." Toshiro said bluntly. I glanced at him and scowled. Was there something I was missing?

"Alright, here are your keys Karin-chan," Urahara said as he handed me the keys along with two phones, "The gigais will be both awaiting you two when you get there." I nodded and made my way to the door.

"Thanks Urahara." I waved and walked over to a silver car. I opened the trunk threw my bags and looked over to Toshiro.

"Get in; we have to share everything on this trip, after that you'll have your own things." He just nodded and put his suitcase in the trunk as I closed it and started the car.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"My apartment on the waters of Tokyo bay." I answered a bit surprised he started up a conversation, "It isn't far from here it's just a 15 minute ride. Just as the first car ride with the ice prince was uneventful so was this one so I just decided to blast some music much to Hitsugaya's annoyance. Well that's what he gets for being boring, not that I would actually force someone to talk and get annoyed about it, a normal person would say and ask a few things here and there.

But then again this is Hitsugaya Toshiro we're talking about.

"So how do you know Urahara?" I questioned. Truthfully, the question had been flowing around my head for a good 5 minutes.

"After I graduated I was a third seat in the Juubantai the year you were going to graduate from the Academy. I graduated a year before you that's probably why you didn't know me. After you graduated it happened to be the year I left to study abroad for a few years and then take up the position of the Juubantai taicho when I returned." He answered monotonously. The entire time he didn't even glance at me, he just stared at the passing lights from the city.

"How did you know about me though?" I was curious how the hell did he know so much about me?

"I did my research." He replied and sighed, "Are we almost there?"

Research?

What the hell?

Am I some sort of experiment?

I'm not even going to ask.

"We're here." I told him after pulling into a spot on the street. I opened the trunk, waited for Toshiro to get his things out before I slammed it shut, and locked the door. We entered the lobby I showed my ID to the person, as did Toshiro. We have a separate apartment building that houses all our rooms. The taichos had their own apartment as well as the fuku-taichos and the other seated officers all shared one building.

We finally made it to my room. I was beyond exhausted for no reason, which was weird. I showed Toshiro his room. It was small, but he didn't seem to care at all. I set all my things in my room not bothering to organize all my clothes into the closet. Walking into the kitchen, I made some tea for myself and looked out the ceiling to floor glass windows. My apartment was very modern with grays and bright whites. The only place I truly feel content.

I opened my door to the large balcony looking over the water and city lights. I loved the view especially how the city lights were reflected on the water and I could see the Tokyo bay bridge running across the water. A few boats were sailing around as well other than that it was a quiet night on the bay.

The night was cool, but not too cold nor too hot and the breeze was enlightening as it blew my lose hair all around. I had taken it out of the ponytail after settling in my room.

I'm starting to sound like a poet.

Great.

I heard the glass door being shut so I turned around and saw Toshiro a bit surprised when he looked up and saw me, but then retained his cold composure.

"I didn't realize you would be out here."

"It's alright, I'll go if you want it seems like you want to be alone." I offered about to turn around and head back inside.

"No its alright." He replied rather quickly. I stopped and looked at him my eyebrow rose high.

"Is there something you want to talk about then?" I questioned lightly.

"No."

"Alright." We stayed in silence after that, both of us just looking out into the water, "Ne Toshiro where are you from?"

"Hokkaido. I grew up in a small village in the mountains."

"With your parents?" I asked curiously.

"No." He said rather firmly, "I never knew my parents."

"Sorry." I apologized not realizing I had offended him.

"It's alright, it's not like you knew." I just nodded a little grateful.

"Do you know why Momo and Matsumoto were winking at me before we left?"

"They were winking at you?"

"Yes"

"No sorry I don't know." He answered truthfully.

…

Hitsugaya was curious himself as to why Matsumoto and Hinamori were winking at Karin. They were up to something and he knew it.

"You know they were talking about getting you lingerie for Christmas this year in my office." He told her. She didn't answer and that caused him to turn around and see her pink tinted cheeks. He couldn't help but chuckle softly and it was almost inaudible. She then moved her eyes over to Hitsugaya's form upon hearing the soft chuckle from him.

Did Hitsugaya Toshiro just chuckle?

She couldn't help but smile. After hearing him chuckle a small warm feeling began to blossom inside of her chest as well as the small fluttering in her stomach.

"I'm going to bed goodnight Toshiro." Karin said and gave him a small smile before closing the door and going to bed. The feeling was making her uncomfortable and worried.

"Just this once Matsumoto and Hinamori am I going to go along with your plans."

…

**1BleachFan- Ha-ha don't worry about pointless reviews! And I'm so glad you were excited about the new chapter. And I'm happy you like my OC :D and I'm still not sure about Rangiku, I might make an OC for her or pair her up with someone else. And YES someone agrees with me about it xD and oh yes of course Hinamori and Kira *smirks*.**

**FrostyNight98-I'm glad I go you to laugh it's my goal :D more humor to come though! And oh yes it has just begun x) .**

**A/N: soooooo happy Valenine's day. **

**Yeah eh, who cares right unless you got someone to celebrate it with.**

**Anyways Karin and Toshiro's trip to Tokyo will take about three chaps, but two remaining this one included as the first.**

**In addition, I found out there is no such thing as Tokyo international airport. It's actually called Narita National or international Airport which is a long way from Tokyo.**

**Well I'm going to bed, I have school in the morning unfortunately.**

**R&R!**

**~MSB***


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Sun, White Moon.**

**Chapter Seven**

**HitsuKarin**

_**A/N: So an A/N at the beginning of a chapter (weird right?). Anyways I deeply apologize for the very long wait. I was caught up with some things from school like I had a play and right before the play we don't go home till like 8 p.m. plus homework and studying, gosh it was so tiring and after that I signed up for sports and made the team and there's practice every day except weekends and I have soccer on the weekends. *sigh* so much so little time. Also I'm quite occupied with The Prince of Tennis…I started reading the manga and I'm currently on chapter 312 or something but after that I'm going to start reading the New Prince of Tennis (sequel to the original Prince of Tennis series). I highly recommend it! **_

_**It's actually very good and interesting… I remember watching it on Tonomi (Cartoon Network) when I was younger along with Naruto, Mar, Zatch Bell. And did anyone see last week Tonomi came back on! I was so happy but unfortunately it official that Tonomi isn't coming back ):**_

_**So enough of my blabbering and on with the chapter. **_

_**Oh and to clear up confusion, remember last chapter's line "Okay Matsumoto, Hinamori I'm going to go along with your plan." Line or something like that. I would go and check, but I'm too lazy to go and do it. Hitsugaya actually said that. I know some thought it was Karin, but remember she had no idea why Matsumoto and Hinamori were giving her those looks only Hitsugaya did. **_

_**Sorry about that.**_

_**And while finishing this chapter up I sort of couldn't find my glasses and the screen was kind of blurry so I deeply apologize if there are mistakes.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

***I do not have a beta***

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Bleach or any part of it.**

…

Hitsugaya woke up in a good mood that morning. He felt rather uneasy about him being so cheery though. It wasn't everyday you saw Hitsugaya Toshiro in a good mood. Actually, that was never. Maybe this is exactly what he needed, a break from Matsumoto and his squad. It was only a month and a half since he returned to Sereitei and he was already feeling the tension and frustration that came with the job. He figured he better get used to it because missions were rare for taichos and thought Yamamoto just sent him on this mission along with Karin so she could show him the routine of things and just get it over with and staying with Karin wasn't all that bad he realized. Yes, she was persistent and loud, but there was a whole other side he didn't see until he got to know her better a little more every day.

Getting up from the small futon on the floor, he stretched his muscles and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Histugaya lazily went to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs leaving one out for Karin in case she wanted some coffee or something when she got up. He entered the bathroom, did all his morning rituals, and took a shower. The warm water relaxed him a bit until he changed it to ice cold, which he preferred. He couldn't really understand why people enjoyed such hot and steaming showers. He then took a quick look at his hair and once again realized it was unruly as ever. Patting down the thick silver locks, he took a comb and tried to style it at least. He remembered when he used to wear his hair spiked all the time making it look gravity defying. After a few years he went back to a more mature look which was almost as similar to the way his hair was when he was a child (if anyone has been reading manga or watching the anime you know what I mean).

After grabbing his mug from the counter and made sure it was still hot enough he made his way to the balcony overlooking the bay. For once, the sun felt good on his skin, it wasn't too hot either, it was just right and with a small breeze made it even better for him. Karin was awake as well, he just heard her turn on the shower. Fishing out his book he bought with him and taking a seat on a white chair he began to read, enjoying the peace he had always wanted.

Not long after that the doorbell rung along with a loud banging on the door. He got up leaving his mug on top of his book he opened the glass door leading into the kitchen. A loud closing of a door being shut was also heard and a half naked Karin ran up to the door only clad in a white towel that was short enough to make Hitsugaya clearly uncomfortable. Her midnight black hair was wet and plastered right against her semi-tan skin and the towel was doing great showing off her curves and everything especially her wonderfully long and toned creamy legs… Wait why he thinking about this? He sounded like some sort of pervert too! He then heard Hyourinmaru gleefully chuckling in his mind enjoying his master's distress.

What was she thinking what if it was man at the door? Oh, well he'd make sure he dealt with that even before the man was able to lay his sorry eyes on Karin.

Karin then stopped short just as she grasped the handle of the door and showed a look of pure horror on her face.

She had unfortunately completely forgotten that she was staying with him so running around the apartment half-naked wasn't a smart idea at all.

"So are you going to answer that?" He asked incredulously, casually leaning against the counter and crossing his arms trying to keep his eyes locked on her eyes. He was uncomfortable, but he tried not to show it and keeping his eyes staring directly at her face was hard enough.

"Well I know who it is anyways." She answered back. Before he could even answer back, the door was slammed open rather forcefully and Karin was receiving a painful and lung crushing hug.

"Yoruichi-san you're going to suffocate me." Karin managed to breathe out.

"Sorry I always forget how small you are compared to me." Yoruichi grinned, "Ne Karin why are you in a towel?"

"Oh-uh-um I was in the shower and realized you were at the door, you said you would drop by."

"I have a key you know, Kisuke has copies." She laughed and spared a glance at Hitsugaya, "Hitsugaya-taicho long time no see!" Yruichi said and went over and smacked him rather hard on the back which made him huff with annoyance.

"Hn." At least she called him Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Am I disturbing something?" Yoruichi curiously asked trying to hide the cat like grin.

"No, nothing." Karin replied. He just nodded and went along with it avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"Alright then, I have some new information regarding the hollow you two are supposed to track down."

"What is it?" Karin yelled from the other room probably changing into some decent clothes.

"He appears to have taken a human form, has the ability to blend in with ordinary people."

"Sounds great," Karin, said sarcastically while coming out in t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. She then flopped down on the small chair adjacent to the large sofa. Hitsugaya just merely raised his eyebrow at her as he took a seat next to Yoruichi.

"Kisuke tracked him and found out he's going to some traditional Japanese restaurant in Tokyo this evening, apparently he has a date. Here's a picture of him." Yoruichi finished and grabbed a small photo from her bag giving it to Hitsugaya who then laid it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Why can't you guys take care of it?" Karin asked rather annoyed that Yoruichi and Urahara tracked the thing down but didn't kill it, and from judging from their powers it shouldn't be a big deal.

"Remember Central 46 and Yamamoto made it clear that people who do not stay in Sereitei are not allowed to participate in the killing of hollows, menos etcetera."

"Oh yeah another stupid law we have to follow." Yoruichi just shrugged and agreed silently with Karin.

"I brought your kimono and all of that. Ururu will accompany you as your maiko." Karin just sighed.

"Alright, and what time should we be there?"

"8 (20:00), and leave here by 7 (19:00), good luck!" Yoruichi waved and exited the apartment just as fast as she came in.

"Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya probed realizing she was spacing out.

"Hm?" She hummed turning her head to face him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked bluntly and avoiding eye contact with her, but his turquoise eyes would glide over to her face often.

"No, I just have a bad feeling about something, but it could just be me." She answered. Hitsugaya just lightly nodded his head heading back out to the balcony leaving Karin alone. She heard her phone going off in the other room and groaned as she lifted herself from the couch to answer it.

"Hello?" Karin practically drawled.

"Karin?" Hikari's voice was heard.

"The one and only. Is there something wrong? It's rare for you to call me shouldn't you be with Hisagi and swapping saliva with each other?" Karin joked and grinning maliciously as the other line remained silent.

"PUH-lease like you aren't doing it with that Hitsugaya guy." Hikari countered and chuckled.

"Oh god no he's like an old man." Karin mused.

"Uh-huh whatever you say."

"So why did you call?" Karin asked avoiding herself from saying something else. Hikari suddenly became silent and her breathing became a bit out of place.

"I-I found out my brother is alive. I'm going to America to see him." Hikari barely made out. Karin stared at the floor a little surprised at her decision to see her brother again.

"When?"

"Saturday, I asked the sou-taicho and he said it was fine."

"Is that why you were so quiet at the bar when we went with Matsumoto about a week ago?"

"Yes." Hikari answered a little more quietly this time.

"I'll be coming with you, you'll need the support." Karin couldn't help but smile, Hikari was like her third sister.

"Thank y-"

"KARIN-CHAN I miss you so much!" Matsumoto's voice screamed through the phone, "How are you and taicho? You two better not be doing naughty things!" Karin couldn't help but groan and sigh with annoyance. She could just picture Matsumoto's face when she said that, pointing a finger and swinging it side to side in disapproval. Oh the irony, how she's discouraging sex when most of the time she's the one persuading it.

"Ano Rangiku-san you don't have to scream so loudly into the phone I'm pretty sure Karin-san can hear you clearly." Momo's timid voice was heard in the background.

"She's obviously drunk Momo." Hikari sighed.

"You got the plug Hikari?" Rukia asked while Matsumoto and her rambling kept going on and on.

"Of course." Hikari grinned, "Ne Karin sorry but we have to cut you off!" Hikari screamed from the background and got ready to pull it out.

"And then when you get back we-"Masumoto's voice was cut off almost immediately and Karin couldn't help but laugh. Her friends were really something else. She felt kind of empty without seeing them. She's only been gone at least a day and she already misses them.

_I need a nap._

….

"Are you sure you can't come Momo? We can always sneak you in." Hikari pouted. Hinamori couldn't help but smile.

"You know I can't Hikari-chan the sou-taicho specifically asked for you and Hisagi-san."

"But _why_ me? I can understand Hisagi and all since he's Karin fuku-taicho." Hikari groaned and laid her head limply on her desk.

"There must be reason, you know Karin as well as Yuzu and whatever she and Shiro-chan are fighting must be pretty powerful." Hinamori said trying to convince Hikari.

"But wouldn't make sense to send Hisagi and I when they went, hell it should be Matsumoto, she's Hitsugaya's fuku-taicho." Hinamori sighed, it was almost nearly impossible to reason with Hikari, she was exactly like Karin in so many ways.

"Why is it working you up so bad Hikari-chan? Wouldn't you enjoy spending time with Hisagi-san?"

"It's just the way they do things around here Momo, they push you around tell you to do something and none of it make any sense at all, they don't even explain anything."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but unfortunately we have to do things in life we don't want to," Hinamori added lightly before getting up, "Tell Kira-kun I said hi." Hikari smirked.

"Ask him on a date already Momo." Hikari suggested before crossing her arms and lifting her legs to her desk casually. She could practically see Hinamori tense up and blush a brilliant shade of red.

"Hi-Hikari-chan-." Momo said flustered.

"Don't worry the guy will get the courage to ask you soon enough you know how Izuru taicho is like."

Hinamori smiled, "Thank you Hikari-chan."

"No problem, see you soon Momo." Hikari smiled watched Hinamori leave her office.

A few minutes after Momo's departure Izuru entered the office noticing Hikari fast asleep with her head back against the chair and her legs up on her desk. Sometimes she was just as bad as Matsumoto. He shrugged and then shuffled around the office to get to his own desk and took a seat.

Hikari's eyes fluttered open and saw her taicho doing paperwork.

"Good evening taicho."

Izuru looked up, "I'm sorry if I woke you up Hikari-san." He apologized.

"It's alright don't worry about it," She replied, "Did you see Momo on the way here?"

"Uh no, was she here by any chance?"

"Yeah you just missed her." Hikari said a little too cheekily, but tried to hide a smug smirk as she saw Izuru's face fall in disappointment. Not that she enjoyed seeing her taicho upset but seeing the fact that his interest in Momo was so plainly obvious, "She should be at her office right about now if you want to go and see her."

"I-uh still have paperwork and-"

"Just go and ask her out already taicho I'll take care of it!" Hikari declared. _Yeah right, I'll just give that crap to Hiroshi._

"But-" Hikari eyed him and he immediately shut his mouth. Sometimes her looks were just so terrifying, "Alright I'll go, good luck on your mission Hikari fuku-taicho." Izuru replied anxiously before awkwardly exiting the office. Hikari sighed before grabbing the stack of paperwork off her taicho's desk and happily dropping it onto Hiroshi's own desk.

She jumped slightly as someone's reiatsu encircled her and strong arms hooked around her waist. She quickly relaxed as she leaned her back into the person's chest realizing who it was.

"You almost scared the freaking shit out of me Hisagi." Hikari sighed while turning around and facing him and circling her arms around his neck, "Why the hell do you have to be so dam tall?" she remarked annoyed since she was on her tippy toes. He merely smirked.

"You're just too short." He said amused and Hikari scowled.

"Idiot." She grumbled ad turned away trying to go to her desk, but was pulled back into his arms. He couldn't help but chuckle, "It isn't funny!" She pouted. He stopped laughing and combed her hair back a bit. She met his eyes still a little annoyed.

"You're so beautiful." He stated while placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Hikari was still completely embarrassed and felt overly awkward. She wasn't used to people calling her that, hell she didn't even think she was that attractive.

"Hisagi-"

"Your stuff is already on the jet." He cut her off smiling widely, happy that he caught her off guard and picked her up bridal style carrying her out of the office.

"You know I still need to change I can't go to Tokyo in a black kimono like this."

"Alright." He whispered into her ear and let her down holding his smile in.

After a few minutes, Hikari emerged from her fuku-taicho quarters wearing a simple white tank top with a denim jacket on top with dark blue jeans, her hair high up in sleek ponytail and a pair of flip-flops. She wasn't really girly Hisagi noted never seeing her in modern clothing. She looked even better.

"Let's go." She smiled before heading down to the terminal and grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his, "You know I think Momo and Izuru are going to be an item now after tonight."

"Why is that?" Hisagi questioned, curious himself as to why his best friend suddenly had the guts to finally ask Momo.

"I sort of pushed him to do it by yelling at him." She said sheepishly.

"No wonder." Hisagi mused. Hikari shrugged.

"It got frustrating after a while don't tell me it didn't frustrate you either! Just watching them be so blind about it!"

"Your patience as usual is so thin." Hisagi sighed bringing her closer to him.

"You know Matsumoto told me-"

"We're not interfering with Karin taicho and Hitsugaya taicho's relationship." He interrupted.

"Come on-"

"No knowing how Karin taicho is she'll probably assign me to do all the paperwork for a whole year if she ever found out we tried to you know."

"_Fine_." Hikari surrendered and crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. She felt a tug on her arm and pulling her. She was almost lost when she felt Hisagi's lips on hers. Suddenly every emotion was washed away. She also felt those butterflies again.

"Hey leave that for the bedroom!" Matsumoto's loud voice was heard from the distance. Both Hisagi and Hikari sighed and pulled away from each other and looked at Matsumoto's beaming face.

"Let's go." Hikari smiled softly at him and he swore he could feel his heart beat so fast that moment. He nodded and offered her a genuine smile back and intertwined his fingers with hers.

…

"Are you ready yet Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya complained adjusting his taicho's haori and dusting the invisible dust.

"Oi shut up this shit takes time!" Karin retorted from behind the door. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. The kimono was probably in shreds with wrinkles, "No Ururu get that stick or whatever the hell it is out of my face!"

"But Karin-san-"

"Just put the eyelash gunk on." Karin sighed and it grew silent again.

The door flew open as Hitsugaya peeked up from his book. Ururu came out clad in an elaborate kimono full of flowers with several hair ornaments. Karin soon followed suit clad in silk royal blue kimono with clouds and a moon with a teal kimono under the formal one. A white obi was added as well as a white lily to her hair which was done up in beautiful bun. Hitsugaya then had realized he had been staring too long at her and felt absolutely stupid. The kimono completely complimented her; she wore no makeup except mascara which enhanced her already thick and long eyelashes and a very faint hint of blush on her cheeks. She really did look beautiful he thought. Her breathtaking light grey eyes shone extra bright and her black hair looked glossy although he wished it was down but it was a tradition to put up hair as a Geisha or Maiko. Wait why is he thinking about this?

"You uh look nice." He managed to say keeping his cool and cold shoulder. Karin met his piercing turquoise eyes.

"Uh thank you…" She said a bit awkwardly. Ururu glanced back and forth and smiled. She would have to keep Yoruichi updated on the two, "Come on lets go." Karin ordered and made her way out the door to the streets of Tokyo.

Ururu and Karin walked graciously through the side streets of the city trying to locate the classy restaurant. Hitsugaya had left them some time ago and was following them with every step they took. They had finally found the restaurant and sneaked through the back entering a secluded section. They discussed their plans and before they knew it their target had entered with a loud and arrogant looking woman. He wasn't heavyset and had a lean build almost lanky with a broad chin almond shape eyes and greasy black hair. Karin noticed the way he eyed Ururu and then eyed her smirking widely.

_Pig._

She really had the urge to roll her eyes but if she did she knew it would blow both her and Ururu's cover. Geisha's were respectful and graceful, things Karin was not. She was neither graceful, when she fought it was sloppy and fast she was respectful but only up to a certain point.

"Uh excuse me I need to use the restroom." The woman got up and left exiting the room.

"Do you mind pouring me some tea?" He motioned to Karin. She looked up and placed a fake smile on her face. She felt him brush her exposed arm purposely. She brushed it off resisting deck the man in the face. He took a sip. Hitsugaya watched from afar a little too annoyed that that man had the nerve to touch her but there wasn't something right about him despite the fact that he is actually a hollow, "I know who you are, Ms. Kurosaki taicho." Karin merely looked up not even shaken by the statement. She met his eyes with a fierce look. Ururu remained silent and only looked at Karin.

"Shall we take it outside then?" Karin offered with a fierce look.

"Be more than happy to Kurosaki taicho." He smiled and slid the shoji door open and dashed out making a run for it. Karin quickly threw off her kimono with her uniform on and her taicho's haori flapping in the wind as she ran after him. She could see Hitsugaya trailing fast behind him, his zanpaktou already drawn. She closed her eyes and concentrated while running and following Hitsugaya's reiatsu.

_Natsumi._

The blade immediately appeared in her hand as she opened her eyes and held it up getting ready to attack. She saw Hitsugaya come to an abrupt stop and did the same. She came up behind him already in a ready fighting stance.

"What happened?" She inquired.

"I don't know he just came to a complete stop." Hitsugaya answered simply. The hollow turned around smirked.

"What a disgusting looking thing don't you think?" Karin remarked referring to the hollow.

"Hn."

"Same answer as always." Karin shrugged and sighed annoyed, "So are you gonna attack or what?" She retorted. It only smirked wider and then suddenly a thick gray haze was encircled around her.

"Karin-!" Hitsugaya warned as he jumped back but realized it was too late and Karin was already caught in the haze.

"Shit!" She cursed, "Toshiro!" He really didn't know which side her voice was coming from. He looked all over but all he saw was smoke. Karin looked around and then saw the hollow coming straight towards her. She tried lifting her blade but it failed.

_I guess this is how it's going to end._

She closed her eyes tightly trying to lift her sword. A Kurosaki never gives up a fight and sure as hell Kurosaki Karin would not lose. If only she could lift the damn sword. There was a blur right in front of Karin and she tried making out the person who was holding the hollow's arm as hard as she could against her own sword.

"Hikari?" Karin gasped.

"What up old lady?" Hikari smirked referring to Karin's inability to lift her sword.

Karin could only smirk.

….

**The Hunger Games Fanatic (Le 1BleachFan)-** Gahh you changed your name? xP and I'm glad! :D that's what I wanna hear! And oh trust me they will get plenty of comfy soon. I seriously laughed at your hair thingy xD and yes it was short with the HitsuKarin pairing but im trying to concentrate on other couple I don't want my story to get boring . and I know! You don't know how bad I wanna make them kiss but that'll be waaaayyyy too fast lol. Is it going fast? I need to know xP. And don't worry Cortez there will tons of angst later on! I'm still on chapter 7 :P. Thanks for the review once again and the support as always!

**FrostyNight98- **I know I probably made him extra boring . haha oh well! And yes finally but I feel like I didn't make it a big thing /: I apologized this is so short it's like 3 am here xD Anways keep reviewing and reading! Thanks for the support! By the way I love all your stories!

And finally its time to say goodbye my fellow readers until next time!

**~MSB*.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Sun, White Moon**

**Chapter Eight**

**HitsuKarin**

**A/N:** Well I'm terribly sorry about the wait but this summer has been sort of hectic, I had surgery and I have loads of AP work -_-. So basically I've been drowning myself in Asian dramas, and anyone who loves watching Asian dramas watch the Tawainese adaptation of Akuma de Sourou (The Devil That Exists). It is called Devil beside you based off the Japanese Manga Akuma de Sourou as I just stated. I simply loved it.

…

"I didn't know you and Hisagi were a part of the mission." Karin stated confused.

"Neither did I, just found out last night."

"Heh figures," Karin grumbled and eyed Hikari carefully, "Are you alright?" She asked noticing a long gash on her arm.

"Yeah nothing I can't handle," She answered back while offering Karin a hand and hoisting her up to her level, "So what's up with this hollow?"

"Not too sure, I get a feeling that he is no regular hollow."

"His reiatsu is definitely too high to be a regular hollow, do you think he's an arrancar?"

"Most likely, he seemed to know me."

"Aizen," Was the cold response "It all makes sense." Hikari gaze hardened and eyed the arrancar. The smirk was still present on his face as a white mask appeared his arm then met to cover his head. Hitsugaya appeared next to Karin's side as did Hisagi to Hikari's side. Taking Hikari's wrist in a tight grip Hisagi eyed it with a scowl on his face.

"You already managed to hurt yourself." Hisagi said in displeasure. Hikari rolled her eyes and ripped out of Hisagi's tight grip.

"I'm alright Hisagi." Hikari retorted.

"Let me see it." Was the vehement reply from Hisagi.

"No."

"Hikari-"

"Fine!" She surrendered and throwing out her arm obviously not in the mood to pick a fight. She welcomed the warmth seeped into her skin as Hisagi healed her arm. She swore he gets more concerned by the minute about her and she wish he just knew not to treat like a damsel in distress. It was aggravating but the only thing she could was clench her teeth in both frustration and pain. The gash had been much deeper than she had anticipated but she knew she was in good hands and healing wasn't her thing anyways so she rather leave it to Hisagi who was a great kido master.

Hitsugaya watched awkwardly from afar before turning around and walking to Karin's side trying to conceal his concern for the women behind his cold mask. He could tell just by looking at her that her blood was boiling with rage and getting greater by the second as the arrancar glared at her even more. Unlike him he knew Karin has indeed a problem hiding her anger or even her emotions at times like these, a trait from her older brother Kurosaki he concluded. Crossing his arms as he neared Karin he noticed a small scratch on her cheek and again trying his best not to lash out at the arrancar.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as she stared darkly at the arrancar who was watching them in amusement. He frowned noticing her stiff composure and knowing her reasons behind it were enough to stir up an upsetting feeling within him. For some reason seeing Karin so pissed off and upset made him… angry.

"Yeah, my zanpaktou didn't work for a second I was beginning to think my powers were gone." She admitted cautiously.

"There's a scratch on your cheek." He pointed out. Karin raised an eyebrow and brought a fingertip to the small gash on her left cheek and rubbed lightly feeling a slight trail of blood down her cheek. Hitsugaya stared and finally untangled his crossed arms and walked over to her taking the sleeve of his shihakusho and gently wiping the blood trickling down. Before Karin could do anything a small green glow emitted from Hitsugaya's hand and was placed on her scratch. She was too stunned to say anything and was left there wide eyed while Hitsugaya healed her. It was a weird warmth and Karin would have chuckled because he was after all the self proclaimed ice prince. Feeling the warmth dissipate there was a strong jolt as Hitsugaya's fingers rubbed her cheek.

"Sorry." He apologized, regaining back his ice mask while pulling his fingers away from her skin realizing he let his fingers linger there too long.

"Its fine," She smiled as she touched her cheek pretending to check if there was no scratch there. She could still feel the prickling on her skin where he had touched her, "We should get back to those two and end this fight already." Karin suggested and shunpoed over to her fuku-taicho and Hikari leaving Hitsugaya standing there watching her give orders.

He acted out of consciousness and he felt overly stupid for leaving his fingers on her skin far longer than necessary. Not only had he probably freaked her out but he chased her off too. He couldn't shake the feeling of her skin out of his head though. It was so smooth and warm to him that he couldn't resist from touching it. He decided the others would start worrying if they saw him just staring off into space especially the great Hitsugaya-taicho. Sighing he began making his way over to the trio.

"Are you four done having your meeting?" The raspy voice of the arrancar was heard. All four of them looked over to him their hands already on the hilts of their swords.

"Why are you here? You're obviously involved with Aizen." Karin questioned then drew her sword from its sheath ready to attack.

"Wait Karin we can try and grip information out of him before we kill him." Hikari whispered trying to calm her friend down. She found it did help slightly when she saw Karin's grip on her sword lessen but not too much. It made Karin scowl even deeper, she just wanted this whole Aizen thing over already. It made her sick every time she thought about him. Sereitei was lucky enough they wouldn't tell her the exact location of Aizen's lair because she knew she would stomp into there slaughtering everything that came 50 feet near her.

"Hurry up then because I have no more patience with anything affiliated to that shit head." Karin replied with frustration. Hikari nodded trying to be the calm one out of the four. She noticed Hitsugaya in a rather close proximity to Karin but of course Karin had to be so oblivious when it came to such matters as 'love'. The idiot, she could swear she can see Hitsugaya overly concerned with her, it was so grudgingly annoying to watch and not do anything at all. She wasn't like Rangiku who would do anything humanely possible to get the two together; she would ask Karin's opinion about the boy and go on from there.

"Well you heard her, why are you here?" Hikari interrogated. She too wanted the fight to end but retrieving information from the arrancar would be rather useful and hopefully end this charade with Azien for once and for all.

"I'm not answering any questions," He answered back with a snicker, "Roar! León!" He pulled out his katana and a yellow light gleamed from the blade. He looked the same except for the lion's mane that adorned his head in an unruly fashion and accompanied by a set of rather sharp and long nails. His eyes glowed a deep amber that reminded Karin of the sunset. From the corner of her eye she could see Hitsugaya pull out his sword as his sheath dissolved into thin air. He didn't meet her eyes and she knew he had business with Aizen as well especially for hurting Momo. His cold mask was present and she could see the hard lines in his face as he knitted his brows together and frowned even more. She then realized she was staring at him for way too long when he met her eyes with a piercing gaze but all she could do was blush and look away from him. Still a little flustered Karin looked over to the two other fuku-taichos who were bickering with each other.

"I told you not to stand in front of me, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take down an arrancar, I told you I don't need to be protected all the time Shuhei!" Hikari roared. Hisagi just rolled his eyes pretending not to care as she ranted on and on, in truth it did bother him because he knew she was really pissed when she called him 'Shuhei'.

"I was just trying to protect you, the blast was pretty powerful for you short body to handle," Hisagi mused. He could see Karin trying to hold in her laughter and Hikari bite her lip keeping calm and not trying to blow up. He knew she was over sensitive about her height so he used that to his advantage, "Now come on don't bite your lip Hikari you know I can't hold back when you do that." He smirked even wider teasing her was just too much fun.

"Oi shut up! I'm not the one with a sex position tattooed on my face now am I?" Hikari snorted back pointing to the '69' on his face. Hisagi's grin grew even wider.

"Why you want to try it out?" He teased bending down to her height. Hikari frowned and remained silent focusing her eyes on the arrancar. She could feel the heat in her face and wouldn't be surprised if her face was cherry red.

"Come on focus Shuhei." She grumbled but softer this time.

"Alright Hikari." He settled on calling her 'Hikari' since her last name was unknown to anyone she just went by 'Hikari'. He knew it wasn't her real name, but he wasn't sure why exactly she called herself 'Hikari'. Karin could only smile trying to stifle the laughter the two we really too much sometimes.

"Come on Toshiro lets end this already." She said in a rather comforting voice and placed a small hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and he seemed to immediately calm down but still held his mask of ice.

"Alright," He simply replied and offered Karin a very small smile. Karin looked taken back, her eyes were slightly wide, "It's rude to stare Kurosaki." Hitsugaya reprimanded and Karin shook her head wondering if he was joking or being serious but settled him on being serious. After all he was _the _Hitsugaya-taicho. All four were soon running towards the arrancar as he was getting ready to fire a Cero at them but a flash of powder blue and sea green caught their attention but otherwise they continued on and stopping as they were mere inches away from the arrancar. They could see two figures standing between them and the arrancar. Karin couldn't really tell who they were at first since their backs were to them. The much taller figure had bright baby blue hair that seemed to be gelled back with several pieces of hair sticking out. She could tell he was a man; he had a very strong build but was lean. The said figure had his hands tucked into his black hakama.

"Grimmjow?" Karin gasped in total surprise. Hadn't her brother killed him? The blue haired man turned around with a cocky on his face with his eyes piercing though Karin and the others.

"Nel-chan?" Hikari breathed out but before she could do anything she was trampled and knocked down by Nel who was crying hysterically.

"Hiwari-chan I missed ya so much!" Nel cried even more and buried her head in Hikari's chest. Her big hazel eyes were full of tears, "Warin-chan yer here too!" Nel then pounced over onto Karin and doing the same to her, "How's Itsygo doing? How he an' Rukia-chan doing?"

"Oi ya lil' brat stop pouncin' on everyone!" Grimmjow yelled before walking over to her and grabbing her small body and putting her on his shoulders.

"Yer so mean Grimmy!" she cried even more and pulled on his hair but he didn't do anything but cross his arms. "You're still alive?" Karin asked in all seriousness now.

"Yeah your brother really didn't kill me ya know." He smirked before drawing out his blade. This made Karin and the other three get into their ready stances.

"No Grimmy isn't here to attack ya!" Nel sobbed hating to see everyone fight.

"Stop cryin'!" Grimmjow sighed before turning his back to them once again, "I just came here to see what kind of trash took my place for Aizen and see if he's actually worth it," He assured them before holding up Pantera and Nel jumped down from his shoulders, "Kishire, Pantera!" He commanded and turned into his Resurrección form. Karin stood amazed although she had never really seen the true power of an Espada not that she never fought one as strong as Grimmjow but it was pretty incredible. His baby blue hair was a lot longer than before, his mask was no longer present on his face and his hollow hole was clearly visible now.

"Should we let this continue Karin, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Hikari asked concerned on what they would exactly tell Sereitei after Grimmjow and Nel appeared and destroyed the supposed 'hollow'. She knew Karin and Hisagi would go along with the lie but she wasn't entirely sure about Hitsugaya and she heard from rumors that he followed the rules like Byakuya.

"Yes its fine with me, what about you Toushiro?" Karin wanted to make sure, "I'll take the final blow and finish him off so we really wouldn't be lying." Hitsugaya just shrugged and nodded his head in agreement but still kept his zanpaktou drawn.

Meanwhile Grimmjow was having no trouble dealing with the new Espada that took his place as the sixth. His movements were slow and being in his Resurrección form made everything easier. He could have finished the guy off even in his normal form. Grimmjow blocked his blade and then produced a large gash on the Espada's stomach. His Hierro was a lot weaker than Grimmjow could have imagined. He scowled he could have of let Karin easily take him, the fight was a joke. Grimmjow decided to go all out after all strong opponents were hard to come by right now since Aizen and his clan of new Espada are hiding out some place. Before he could take the final swing Karin appeared before him and did the final job slashing the Espada where Grimmjow previously attacked.

"Tsk to think that Aizen formed such weak new Espada, he must be desperate." Grimmjow mumbled while looking at his bloodied sword and sheathing it.

"Aizen gathered new members?" Karin probed.

"Supposedly, their much weaker than I thought, but rumors have it he only gathered a handful," He answered her back and walked off to where Nel was.

"Time to leave brat." Grimmjow said as he approached her. She was perched on Hikari's shoulders playing with her hair.

"But I don't wanna leave." She began crying again balling with tears.

"It's alright Nel-chan we'll see you and Grimmjow again," Hikari reassured the green haired child before walking over to Grimmjow and holding Nel out to him, "Please take good care of her Grimmjow-san that's all we ask." Hikari pleaded and gave a small kiss on Nel's forehead which made her smile widely.

"Oh so where's my kiss then?" He flirted and large grin playing on his face.

"Don't make me smack you like last time you freaking pervert!" she threatened. Hisagi stepped next to her giving a rather dark glare and aura to Grimmjow and put his arms around Hikari's shoulders. Grimmjow seemed displeased but moved on to Karin.

"What about you Karin?"

"You heard what she said Grimmjow now get your ass out of here." Karin adamantly replied.

"Oi come on one little kiss wouldn't hurt right?"

"I believe she said no." Hitsugaya intervened, his reiatsu threatening to explode. Karin could already feel the chill in the air but wondered why Hitsugaya seemed so angry. _Bad mood I guess. _Grimmjow just growled and threw Nel on his back before leaving.

"Bye Snowy-chan, Spikey-chan, Hiwari-chan and Warin-chan! Say hi to Itsygo fo' me!" Nel's child like voice was heard from a far distance before disappearing completely.

…

I admit I had really bad writers block when I began writing this chapter (I get inspired at godly hours of the night forgive me) but then everything came together. I'm not sure about Grimmjow's command for his resurrection. I read on bleach. Wikia and said it was Kishire (Grind). And writing Grimmjow and Nel was too much fun, I don't know why but I always pictured Grimmjow a ladies' man xD.

By the way '69' is really a sex position, search google if you want to know it.

**bleachlover107**- I'm so glad you love it! It made me so happy please continue to read!

**nureen-** I don't know if you have an account here on but thank you so much for reviewing I'm really overjoyed.

** oyane-** Really? I love writing her, Karin is just so unique that you have to write her unique, but I'm so happy you like her personality, it's always how I pictured her x).

**FrostyNight98**- I know I know I've been so late, I haven't had that much inspiration after that chapter I was so upset, I kept trying to piece this chapter together for so long but I just couldn't. And no problem I'm so glad you updated your story as well! :D I'm really happy to know I'm getting you to laugh, I never thought myself as 'funny'. Thank you!

**SS MAKORRA'S HEAD CAPTAIN**- Thank you! And I know I've been pretty horrible with updating xD life got in the way. And its okay we all have those times lol, I'm glad for the reassurance I thought I was rushing them *sigh of relief*. They're not really living together, it was in chapter 5 I think, Hitsugaya's place wasn't finished yet so he has to bunk with Karin for the short trip. I had so much fun writing the towel scene I was laughing the whole time. And well know you know Hikari isn't her real name haha but I really love writing the Hikari/Hisagi scenes I have to stop myself sometimes xD. Glad you like them .

**A/N:** I admit it I love reading all your reviews they make me so happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**~MSB*.**


End file.
